1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to metal cutting and more particularly to arrangements for conveying slag formed during cutting away from one or more metal cutting tables which may be arranged in different combinations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several arrangements for removing slag from a metal cutting station are known in the art. One such arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,060 wherein the metal is supported on burning bars above a water table during cutting, and after cutting is completed, slag and scrap are transferred from the burning bars into separate collection containers which are subsequently removed by a crane and emptied into a larger container for eventual disposal.
Another arrangement of removing slag from a metal cutting station is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,395 wherein the slag falls onto a downwardly inclined plate, and a stream of water is directed onto the upper end of the inclined plate to wash the slag onto an upwardly inclined conveyor which transports the slag to a collection container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,706 discloses an arrangement for removing slag wherein a slag removal and metal transport conveyor belt is located in a water tank below work support members. The metal shape which is cut from a metal plate drops onto the top of the conveyor belt which has openings therein so that the metal shape is conveyed to one end of the water tank and the molten slag falls through the conveyor belt and rests on the flat bottom of the water tank. The links which form the conveyor belt subsequently drag the slag along the bottom of the water tank to an upwardly inclined conveyor which transports it away from the tank.
Another slag removal arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,318 which was invented by the inventors of the invention disclosed in the instant application. In that patent, the metal is cut while resting on a conveyor located at the top of a water table after which the conveyor is moved away from the water table to transport the slag away from the metal cutting station to a waste container or other disposal means.